


Sweet Pea/Cheryl  A Love Story (If you love someone... You open up your heart... If you love someone...)

by fangirl2711



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentioning of F/F, Mentioning of M/M, Mostly Cheryl/Sweet Pea but sometimes mentioning of others, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Warngn for strong language, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2711/pseuds/fangirl2711
Summary: What happens if two people who shouldn´t be together madly fall in love with each other? And what happens if one of those two people is a violent Northsiders hating Serpent and the other is a depressed HBIC who needs someone to love her?





	1. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi! This is my first story EVER, so I don´t have any idea what I´m doing... I love Choni to death but I thought it would be kinda interesting to see how Sweet Pea´s relationship to Cheryl could´ve been if she wasn´t in love with Toni... anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is going to be a long story so.. stay excited? If you liked it please leave a review and tell me your ideas how the story should go on. I´ll try to update every three days, depends on how much school-work I have to do. So don´t be too mad at me. I hope you´r enjoying the story and please don´t be mad if sometimes some words are wrong or something, because my native language is not English.. But I´ll try my best! Hope you´re having fun with the story! Anyway... hope you enjoy the chapter!

Cheryl POV

It was a normal morning. Nothing special. But then came the announcement that all Southside High students are coming to Riverdale High. I can´t believe it. Since when is it okay that school does something like that. It´s hard enough to prove every day that I´m tough and a bitch you don´t wanna mess with. But the new students’ don´t know me yet and are tough too. I know that for a fact. Most of them are probably serpents, which means they are violent. Actually I don´t know if they really are but my mother and father told me that all the time. They told us- me and Jay-Jay- to keep distance to such underachievers. Oh god… I thought about Jay-Jay… Every time I think about him I only get more depressed and feel more alone than I usually do. I´m still not over his death and will probably never be. He was more than my twin brother… He understood me and was my best friend. He cared for me and protected me from our abusive parents. But there´s one thing I don´t get sad of when I think about Jason. How my father who killed him so brutally killed himself after it. I´m so over him, but will never forget Jay-Jay. Of course I got Josie and Kevin, who are good friends, a new cousin Betty and how could I forget about my best friend/enemy Veronica. But there´s one thing that they don´t show me. They don´t truly love me and it´s ripping me apart every day… That not even my own mother loves me. But there is one thing I still have. The power over the school and I´m not going to give it the serpents. There´s only one thing I can do know. To get Reggie Mantle, the Bulldogs, and the Vixens to follow me and fight against the Serpents. I´d prefer Archie to Reggie but he´s a wimp. Anyway, I´m going to show these Serpents, that I´m ruling the school and there´s nothing the serpents can do about it. Let´s go!

Sweet Pea POV

It´s my first day at Riverdale High, and I´m not looking forward to it. I know it´s going to be like we are the Southside Serpents and we are owning the school now and I don´t mind that, pretty much. I like taking over things and don´t mind to own Riverdale High. But anyways… Let´s go to Riverdale High! I and the other Serpents are talking to Veronica, Archie and Kevin- I know their names because of Jughead and Fangs, who has a crush on Kevin- as an incredibly gorgeous looking Redhead girl walks down the stairs with a bunch of Cheerleaders and Football Players and a guy- who looks at the Redhead like she´s his Girlfriend- like they´re ruling the school. I can´t help but stare at her, because she looks so incredibly hot, pretty, gorgeous and other things… Then she talks to Veronica and argues with her and talks about how no one invited Southside scum to their school. Suddenly she turns to us and says: “Listen up, ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High´s GPA to suffer because of classrooms overcrowded with underachievers. So, please, find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways.” I am breathless… Did she really just called us underachievers, Southside scum and ragamuffins? Really… what does that even mean? Of course Toni stepped forward and challenges her: “Why don´t you come over here and say that to my face?” which is by the way typical Toni. But it doesn´t stop… The Redhead answers: “Happily Queen of the Buskers.” Then Archie steps forward and calls them out. Then this guy, who I hate already says something and I´m already over the edge just because I hear him speaking and try to walk to him and maybe punch him, who knows, but of course Veronica steps between us and calls us out. Before anyone of us could say anything more the principal came and our fight was over, but I gave the gorgeous Redhead one last look. She is so interesting, gorgeous and so tough. She is such a queen… Of course she hates me and I can´t say that I appreciate her talking to me and my friends like that, but damn something from this girl got me. She didn´t even looked at me but I´m falling for her that´s for sure…

Cheryl POV

Gosh this first meeting was such a fail with the principal and all. But happily I showed these Serpents who rules the school. But something about this meeting was strange. There was a guy, who´s pretty handsome actually and has such cute eyes, and oh god this hair…. STOP! Anyways… I think school is going to be more interesting now with these serpents…


	2. Inner thoughts

Cheryl POV

It´s the next day of school and everything´s a bit strange and different because of the Serpents. Reggie is so annoying… He´s being so protective about me and always flirting with me -more than usual- like I´m his girl. But that´s so not true… I don´t even like him… He´s such a douche. But anyways, now I´m having English and the teacher tells us about our new project… We have to write a book with a partner. This sounds interesting, I think. I hope I´m assigned to Josie. We both love English and have the same taste of books and writing. But…. What?! I am assigned to SWEET PEA?! One of those Serpents?! I actually can´t believe this. What teacher thinks that it´s a good idea to assign me to a Serpent. This project is going to be a huge fail. How am I even going to work with him? I don´t even know him. Okay now I know who he is… he´s the handsome guy Reggie had a fight with at our confrontation from Serpents to Bulldogs and Vixens. This is going to be bad….

Sweet Pea POV

I can´t believe it. The girl I think about all the time since yesterday is my project partner. And I know her name too: Cheryl…. It´s even more beautiful than I imagined. This project is going to be good. I will have the chance to get her to know me better and maybe she´ll even like me. And I will spend so much time with her because of our project. This is going to be good… STOP! I can´t have a girlfriend or even think about a girl. This is the only thing Jughead told me to do. To not have a soft spot. His soft spot is Betty and she´s in danger every day because of all the enemies the serpents have. She´s only my project partner nothing more…

Cheryl POV

It´s Friday and I will meet Sweet Pea at school, but before I go to school I got my every day morning routine. My mother comes in my room wakes me up and tells me that I´m spite filled, jealous, loveless, emotional starving and that I should´ve died, instead of Jason. Then she threatens to kill me, and that nobody would notice because nobody cares about me… My abusive mother does that every morning and sometimes she even does that physically. She grabs me tight or drops some hot tea over my hand. I´m so used to it that I don´t even scream or try to argue with her. I´m not even trying to fight back, that´s how tough I really am. I don´t think I can fight back actually. I´m so exhausted but I can´t even talk to someone about this. I don´t know why… It just seems that my mother is right. Nobody cares enough to ask me if I´m good or how I feel. These are all the reasons why I tried to kill myself, including Jay-Jay´s death and how my father did it. I have so much traumas and I´d love to talk about them to someone, but it just feels like nobody wants to talk to me about serious stuff. And then I have to go to school and be tough and HBIC and all that stuff. I need to put this mask on so no one ever finds out my weaknesses, and I will never show any weakness. Oh and I´m not so happy about my first project-meeting with Sweet Pea. It´s going to be a fail, I see it coming…

Sweet Pea POV

It´s a morning like every day. I bring my little brother Max to school, then go to Toni and Fangs- my best friends- and sometimes me and some other serpents beat up some Goolies or Northsiders, who are on the wrong side of the tracks. I´m very violent, but that´s only because I have to take care of a six year-old boy, Max… I have to defend myself, so that never anyone tries to fight against me. It´s the same with this Northside-Southside bullshit. It´s just a defence mechanism. That´s why I never had a girlfriend… I just had some hook-ups and stuff but I´ve never been in love or experienced anything liked that. First of all, everyone needs to think that I don´t have a heart, that I am violent and that I hate Northsiders. But to tell truth the last one is kind of true… I´m just so sick of all these rich people, who live their life so careless, because I have to take care for my little brother because our mother died and our dad left us one year after she died. I´m constantly worried about something, while they are only worried about who they´re going to date, going to Pop´s or Prom and all that stupid shit. But anyways this girl seems so interesting to me, that I am actually worried if she´s going to like me or not… I´ll find it out soon… this project is my opportunity… It´s going to be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here´s another chapter! Hope you liked it! In this chapter I wanted to show you guys the typical mornings from Sweet Pea and Cheryl. I also wanted to show you guys the personal problems they have and how they think about each other. Leave a review if you want.


	3. Opening up (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes time a month after their first meeting. They are friends now and I wanted to show you guys how they talk to each other and stuff. So next chapter is going to be more interesting and something imortant will happen. As always... Leave a review and have fun with this chapter!

Cheryl POV

It´s been a few weeks since the book-project from me and Sweet Pea started. It was actually very cool and surprisingly fun to work with him. During our first meeting I almost opened up to him and wanted to talk to him about all my traumas but I didn´t… I just walked out of the room and that was it. After that I never tried to open up to him again, because it´s just so terrifying… He didn´t try to bring me to open up too, which I´m very thankful of. It´s just too soon and I can´t risk to lose him. In the past few weeks I´ve been so happy and always smiled when I thought about him. It´s not only his handsome face or his very sexy body but also his attitude towards me… he is nice, caring and he always tells me funny stories about his life as a serpent, or as a gang member. He also gives me nicknames like Red, Flame or Cherry. I love it when he calls me like that. We only met when we had to talk about our book-project, but after we finished talking about the book, we spent so much time together just talking. Not about my traumas or sad things but always about normal things and sometimes we discussed a movie so passionate that we even screamed to each other. But after those stupid and unnecessary argues and discussions we´d be nice again and laugh together. I totally have a crush on him… Maybe even more… the way he treats me is so comforting and even we haven´t done anything yet-not even hugged or something like that- he supports me and that´s so nice. For example when I get a bad grade, he just tells me that it´ll get better and cheers me up. I think I´m ready to open up to him… I´m not gonna tell him everything about me, but I think I´m going to tell him about my abusive mother… I think he´s going to understand and help me but what if he doesn´t. No, he will… I know it. I have to get over my fears and talk to him…

Sweet Pea POV It´s been a month and two days since our first project-meeting, and she still hasn´t opened up. I think that she´s so gorgeous… Not just her body and beautiful face but also her whole self… She can be so caring, loving and even get worried if something has happened to me, but still is bossy and a little conceited, but she has all the right to be so. She knows that everybody wants to be with her, wants to be like her and she likes that. I just love everything about her… Wait… did I just say love? I meant I like everything about her… From teasing me to being HBIC,  to giving me  a nickname ´Pea´, or getting worried when some Ghoulies punched me in the face, to being loving and sensitive and emotional. She´s a little crazy too but that´s also one thing I love about her… LIKE not love! Anyway… I´ll meet her tomorrow. Then we´ll see how things go on…

 

The next day in the same classroom where they always meet…

 

Sweet Pea POV

´Hey Pea´

´Hey Flame´

Then we started talking about our project, as always and when there was nothing left to talk about she started talking to me in a quiet, almost sad voice that almost broke my heart.

´So since our project is finished I guess we can stop meeting, right? I mean you don´t want to meet me under other circumstances… am I wrong? ´

´You´re totally wrong… I mean I want to see you. Really. And I want us to keep meeting…´

´What does that mean? Keep meeting…´?

´I don´t know… I just know that I like talking to you and that I don´t wanna stop…´

Then we were silent and I waited for her to answer. She had that playful little smile on her lips, which was addicting and was looking straight into my eyes. Then she whispered…

´I don´t want to stop talking to you too…´

After that I gave her a smile, sat next to her and took her hands in mine. The feeling of her warm hands in my own ones was overwhelming, god I never wanted it to stop.

´Damn… I like you Cherry, I really do… I mean as friends´

´Pea…´

´Yeah Red´?

´I like you too… maybe even more than like you… I think I´m ready to open up to you…´

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi! This is my first story EVER, so I don´t have any idea what I´m doing... I love Choni to death but I thought it would be kinda interesting to see how Sweet Pea´s relationship to Cheryl could´ve been if she wasn´t in love with Toni... anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is going to be a long story so.. stay excited? If you liked it please leave a review and tell me your ideas how the story should go on. I´ll try to update every three days, depends on how much school-work I have to do. So don´t be too mad at me. I hope you´r enjoying the story and please don´t be mad if sometimes some words are wrong or something, because my native language is not English.. But I´ll try my best! Hope you´re having fun with the story!


End file.
